gems_will_lead_usfandomcom-20200214-history
Fusions (ACiAR)
Fusions are a special form of Gem life, formed from two Gems networking their resources to form larger, more powerful bodies. Gem fusion produces a new conjoined entity, distinct from simply "putting heads together", with a unique personality and skill-set distinct from their components. Component Gems still have a say as to how much a fusion can share with them, but if nothing is shared, the fusion is forfeit. Therefore, component relations play a critical role in maintaining the health and longevity of a fusion. History The technique of fusion is as old as the Gem race itself, with some of the first fusions being between Diamonds or Zircons (not together). Pooling their resources, Diamonds and Zircons shared insights about themselves and others they knew, which made fusion seem like a sacrosanct act, not to commit with just anyone. Because of this, most Diamond courts only support fusion between Gems of the same mineral group, if not the same mineral altogether. Some Diamond Courts will accept intergem fusion (fusion between Gems of differing mineral classifications), but these are rare and unusual by Diamond standards. White Diamonds are notorious for maintaining "purity" of fusion, shattering any intergem fusions, even accidental ones, on sight. Not much is known about the exact timeline of fusion in Gem History, except that ancient history once venerated intergem fusion as a form of sensual expression and strengthening. However, rumors began to circulate of a "disease" spread through fusion that could corrupt Gem minds to disuse, which bolstered the necessity to control and regulate fusion. The "disease" was later found out to be a speck of diamond dust that could selectively corrupt larger Gems, even "pure" same-gem fusions, but by then the propaganda spread through the whole of Bios-Krystallos and most Diamonds made up their minds about it. Because of this, many rebel groups support intergem fusion wholeheartedly, even to the point of wanton fusion and other forms of free love. No mind-numbing diamond dust diseases here, though the consequences of such free sharing of selves can prove emotionally distressing all too frequently. In extreme cases, in-group fusions may break up and necessitate out-group fusion every so often for a change of perspective, as well as for a bit of fun. Types of Fusion There are two main categories when considering "types" of fusion: one is the nature of a fusion's components, and the other is the reasons for a fusion's existence. Note that examples are non-exhaustive. Fusions by component type * Intragem/Same-Gem: Gems of a same or very similar type fuse together to form larger versions of their original Gem type. ** These fusions tend to express the same body plan as their components, with few instances of extra limbs or eyes, though they're not unknown. ** Diamonds and Zircons respectively were the first Gems to perform these fusions between burgeoning courts to swap information and emotions. ** Examples of intragem fusions include: *** Gem 16 Garnet fusions (Pyrope, Rainbow, Royal, Mint, etc.) *** Winza Corundum (Violet Ruby & Cornflower Sapphire, both Corundums) * Intergem/Mixed-Gem: Gems of wildly different types fuse together to create a wildly different entity that blends the traits of its components, such as colors and traits. ** These fusions possess multiple body parts, such as arms, legs, eyes, or even heads, that reflect their inconsolable hybrid nature. ** These new Fusion Gems are often so out there that they rely on similar-looking Gems to derive their name. For more on the naming convention, see Fusestones. ** Examples of intergem fusions include: *** Fire Agate (Rhodolite & Bloodstone, only sharing a silicate base and a "fire" in their soul) *** Vivianite (Howlite & Black Pearl, named themselves after a slain Vivianite assailant, their gemstones resembling polished Vivianite cabochons) Fusions by relationship type * Pragma/Goal-based: Gems who fuse for purely pragmatic purposes tend only to last as long as their devotion to a common goal. ** This is the most common type of fusion on Homeworld, as it benefits the courts to combine forces and crush opposition. ** Such fusions generally consist of several intragem partners (such as a Corundum army) or between two to five intergem partners (such as battle partners). ** These fusions do not usually benefit from more than seven partners, unless each partner can maintain pursuit of a singular goal for an extended period of time. ** Examples of pragmatic fusions include: *** Rainbow Almandine; though he is also a companionate fusion, he'd rather not exist unless there's necessity for his specialized powers. *** Mint Hydrogrossular is similarly opposed to sticking together needlessly, yet as each of their components wants to learn from one another, they have a mutual goal to network their resources. * Agape/Giving-based: Gems that fuse to benefit each other, often remaining bonded for extended periods of time. These types of fusions and other such strong bonds collectively fall under the (mildly pejorative) term of "permafusion". ** This type of fusion was once embraced by the court of Pink Diamond I, with intentions of bonding his armies and other members to form strong companionship and fight for each other and their Diamond. This policy ended with the rule, and life, of PD1, rumordly because these fusions cared more for each other than protecting their leader from harm, placing them under suspicion of treason. ** Most of these fusions that exist to this day rebel against their homeworld by default, opposing unfair segregation and control over love, or otherwise demonstrating their permanent fusion status as a statement against Diamond oppression. ** Examples of agapic fusions include: *** Pyrope, a bond built on mutuality and self-healing; she's also a form of self-expression for her components, allowing them to perform in ways that neither of them could separately. *** Augite, a protective fusion that, unlike Mint HG, benefits from their components comforting each other over their mutual feelings of inadequacy. The resulting fusion represents an idealized version of both of them, though also their psychological journey to wholeness as individuals. * Storge/Friendship-based: Gems that fuse out of a strong "familial" bond, or otherwise through a slow-built mutual trust. These types of fusions wax and wain as their relationship does, and can often vary in strength and size from day to day. ** The fusions are least likely to defuse from relationship issues, due to their long-built trust; however, this can ultimately lead to mutation and misrepresentation of the fusion should the partners become entangled in toxic issues they won't address. ** Many pragmatic fusions on the Gem homeworld secretly develop friendships overtime, but cannot allow themselves to express conviviality in public for fear of punishment or execution. Depending on their situation, they may endure as long as possible until evidence of their friendship inevitably leaks, or they may run away to an unknown, but securely bonded, future. ** Examples of storgic fusions include: *** Royal Rhodolite, an unlikely friendship that has expressed itself in a mutated, yet ultimately strong fusion of great mutual power. This friendship benefits their powers outside of fusion and also opens them to new perspectives in their fusion's unusual mental state. *** Banded Carnelian, the bond formed from a mutual love of human culture and mechanical mastery. Howlite and Malaya seem to complement each other to the point that Carn seems her own identity, but they freely separate to allow their components separate expression. * Eros/Passion-based: Gems that use fusion as an expression of ultimate desire, akin to human sexual intercourse. Unlike sex, however, the passions of such fusion can last an eternity, or simply benefit the components in momentary surges of lust. ** Pure, long-lasting erotic fusions are rare, usually colored by another relationship type such as storge or agape. There are also pragmatically erotic fusions, primarily for socio-political gain. ** Like human sexual relations, these types of fusions encounter variable levels of passion among partners, and an imbalance in desires can split the fusion easily. Playfulness and experimentation may be necessary over the ages to keep the fusion partners engaged. ** Examples of erotic fusions include: *** Winza Corundum, a companionate and passionate fusion built on once-forbidden love and class difference between courts. The Dazzling Gems help them maintain their love while also comforting them at times they feel unwilling to bond. *** Vivianite is another Dazzling Gem fusion fueled by both passion and companionship, though their passions are usually expressed privately, through their separate components. Howlite maintains control over Black Pearl's desires, but is also open to what she has to offer in their relationship. Each of these fusions has the capacity for mixture, subversion, and evolution, especially as more than two Gems fuse. The ultimate expression is polyamorous multi-fusions, like large worms consuming and absorbing willing partners in a writhing mass of domestic partnership. Such is their total focus on interpersonal love that their collective minds run slow, like a heavy-traffic server, and will often speak with lethargic care as their components come up with appropriate speech. Fusestones Fusestones are the superficial constructs surrounding and in limited ways protecting component Gems. Fusestones also refer to the names Gems give themselves upon fusion. Fusions with body types or color combinations similar to an existing Gem they know might adopt the name of that Gem as their own. Alternatively, Gems of a similar mineral group may adopt the name of a gemstone within their group, such as Pyrope for the fusion of Almandine and Rhodolite (a pyrope-almandine mix). Sometimes, Fusestones may not reflect known minerals, or parody minerals in unusual ways. One such unusual fusion is Rainbow Almandine, a parody of rainbow andradite. Fusestones reflect some of the pseudophysical properties of each of their components' gemstones, including an average or combination of hardness, refractive or optical properties, and other characteristics. It is impossible, however, to take samples from these fusestones; doing so would break the fusion and harm the single Gem being sampled. !A Category:A Course in Advanced Rebellion